


Чудо

by Bohe_Mienne



Series: Минуты в мире без дождя [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne





	Чудо

Под зонтом, конечно, было сухо, но ровным счетом ничего не видно, даром, что тот был прозрачным — потоки воды значительно затрудняли обзор. Абе только и успевал, что маневрировать между прохожими, стараясь никого не задеть, и время от времени бросать взгляд на часы: до совещания оставалось пятнадцать минут. Если он поторопится и не застрянет на следующем перекрестке, то вполне может...

— Черт возьми!

Размышления были прерваны на самой оптимистичной ноте обстоятельством, которое явно можно было расценить как форс-мажор. Так что заслуженное проклятие было и в свой собственный адрес (точнее, в адрес очередного маневра на повороте, который не удался), и в адрес упавшего зонта, и в адрес приземлившейся точно в лужу папки с бумагами... и в адрес совещания, которое теперь уже точно можно считать проваленным.

— Ох, прости, пожалуйста, я не хотел! Из-под этих зонтов совершенно ничего не видно. Ты в порядке?

Абе, продолжая чертыхаться, осторожно выудил из лужи документы и поднял взгляд на стоящего напротив парня. Парень держал в руке его зонт и вид имел крайне виноватый.

— Я да. А вот моя карьера, боюсь, не очень. Ну почему этот дождь должен был пойти именно сегодня?

Он расстроенно пролистал папку, убедившись, что часть бумаг все же промокла, и махнул рукой, когда ему попытались вернуть зонт.

— Моему костюму или прическе это все равно уже не поможет. Босс меня убьет. А этот Ивамото ему с радостью поможет.

— Прости? — удивленно приподнял брови его собеседник и, не слушая чужих возражений, подошел ближе, закрывая его от дождя зонтом.

— Подразумевалось, что это, — Абе потряс папкой, — документы, которые я должен был подготовить для совещания с финансовым директором фирмы-партнера. Не думаю, что он обрадуется, если я положу их перед ним на стол в таком виде.

Парень задумчиво перевел взгляд на бейджик, болтавшийся на шее Абе, посмотрел на рукав собственного светло-серого пиджака, понесшего в результате их столкновения потерю в виде одной из пуговиц, а затем все же всучил Абе его зонт.

— Знаешь, сегодня такая погода... Возможно, он сам где-нибудь застрял. И окажется достаточно адекватным человеком, чтобы отнестись к твоему происшествию с пониманием.

Абе открыл зонт, хотя в этом не было уже ровным счетом никакого смысла, и тяжко вздохнул.

— Полагаю, мне остается только надеяться на чудо.

— Чудо — это не более чем удачное стечение обстоятельств, — незнакомец подмигнул ему, и Абе, бросив на часы полный отчаяния взгляд, поспешил к перекрестку.

Ему потребовалось еще десять минут после прихода в офис, чтобы привести себя хоть в какое-то подобие порядка и заново распечатать документы: к его огромному облегчению, он взял из дома флешку. Хоть с чем-то в этот не самый лучший день он не облажался.

— Абе-сан, — в голосе начальника, когда они наконец подошли к конференц-залу, было отчетливо слышно раздражение, — имейте в виду, что если мы сейчас потеряем доверие наших партнеров, мы потеряем и одного из наших сотрудников. Я понятно выразился?

Абе сглотнул и, сделав глубокий вдох, толкнул дверь.

— Я прошу у всех прощения за вынужденную задержку и надеюсь, что... — он поспешно раздал присутствующим для ознакомления отчеты и запнулся, когда взгляд зацепился за промокшие, с одной оторванной пуговицей рукава светло-серого пиджака, — надеюсь, что это не помешает нашему дальнейшему сотрудничеству. Ведь чудеса иногда все же случаются. Как думаете, Ивамото-сан?

— Я думаю, что сегодня обстоятельства складываются исключительно удачным для вас образом.

Абе вежливо поклонился, облегченно выдыхая и пряча против воли появившуюся на губах улыбку, один в один повторяющую насмешливую улыбку их финансового партнера.


End file.
